Heterodoxy
by Jackie Guardian
Summary: "The Doctor lives his life in darker hues, day upon day, and he will have other names before the end: the Storm, the Beast, the Valeyard."
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go."

The Doctor felt his regeneration energy flow through his veins, over his skin, burning through what was left of his body. Hotter and hotter it seared over him as he felt his skin melt away, his finger nails evaporated; locked in place but still it continued. Worse and worse, more painful than ever before as the energy dug deep into him, scratching at his bones.

Something was wrong.

This shouldn't be happening. The Doctor concentrated with all that he had left. He wanted to live. His thoughts turned to the people he held most dear as he pushed the energy away from his core with an explosive burst. The waves flew off his figure, crashing into the inorganic contents of his time capsule. The energy fractured and ricocheted round the circular room, incinerating everything. The Doctor heard far from his presence the sound of his TARDIS columns crashing to the ground as the console exploded for the last time. Fire now spread round the room destroying anything that was left, including the small glass windows which disintegrated instantly leaving nothing between The Doctor and the writhing vortex. He was acutely aware that whilst simultaneously killing him, his own regeneration energy was the only thing keeping him from being killed by the fire storm now being sucked out of the control room.

The Doctor kept still, fighting for his existence.

So much of the energy poured from him, his concentration almost gave way before it started to smooth and cool. He felt the energy start to heal his broken body, tugging at his skin everywhere at once. It was too much, way more than it should be. The Doctor knew that this was it, at least for him. His mental presence let go of his body as he felt everything that he was eviscerating.

Rose standing in the snow. The Master's dead eyes. The Clockwork man under Reinette's bed. Jenny is dead in his arms. General Cobb staring down the barrel his gun. His spindly fingers squeeze the trigger as the man's brains decorate the floor. He laughs, he always would.

The Doctor felt his mind piecing together, rage and hatred and loathing and pure destruction.

The TARDIS spiralled out of control colliding into the thixotropic edges of the bending vortex again and again. The edges of the time capsule suddenly became blurry before becoming clear once more. Then again, blurrier, before losing its shape all together. The vortex swung and thrashed in answer, hurling the TARDIS as hard as it could as if it were trying to escape. The Doctor's time capsule gave in, shattering into two before both pieces were thrown from the vortex at impossible speeds.

Apples.

The Doctor cried out as he felt the warm presence of the physical world come back to him, the pain never felt so welcome. The energy was dissipating as the universe came back into view and he all of a sudden very aware of the destruction all around him. His mind fell in and out of phase with itself as he tried to remember what had happened. The Doctor looked around in innocence as the TARDIS flew out of control over London.

Elsewhere the Gallifreyan Time Capsule hurtled out of the vortex and embedded itself deep inside a glacial moon. Inside the capsule the control room sat recovering, all systems burnt out save for the low flickering emergency lighting, only just about bright enough to show the long-finger-nailed hand of the occupier reach out for the control panel for the very first time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor howled with laughter, 'The God of All Daleks' indeed. The foul creature skulking in the darkness of backwater space for centuries scared, giving _him_ threats? It didn't matter how many of them there were, all the Daleks were vermin. They were a disease, an infestation. Nothing more. Of course this is what he told their leader, the warped, twisted, deranged mutation. Did it not know who won The Time War? Of course not, it didn't make it to the end.

So The Doctor was trapped here. _Trapped_. Trapped by the monster. Trapped on Floor 500 of Satellite 5, one of earths most used and largest transmitters, with all the tools he needed to make the most brutal delta wave in half the galaxy. And what were The Daleks to do about it? Were they going to shoot him? Their tiny impaired mind really didn't understand true power. It was all getting a bit too much for a straight face.

Coward or killer? As if that thing had to ask. The Doctor would fry more than just the planet Earth to save his own skin and even more to defy The Daleks. But today was about winning, he wasn't about to hand out his golden trophy of first place in the universe's most horrific war.

"Killer of course, don't you know me?" The Doctor gave his famous, sly smile. That was as much of a farewell that the God of All Daleks was ever going to get as The Doctor pushed the heel of his booted foot down on the life-ending lever.

The fires roasted planet Earth for 5 days, The Doctor watched for 3.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm trying to send a distress signal – stop talking about doctors!"

"I'm a doctor." He smiled. The crashing human pilot swivelled in fright as he let a single plasma round loose from the weapon in his right hand. The violet bolt hit her in the side of the face snapping her head back towards the cockpit without most of her body. The rest of her hung limply strapped to the pilot's chair.

The Doctor sucked air through his teeth. "Nasty." Now to find what he had come for. Of all the species to try to join The Time War, humans were by far the most brittle. This war was not their fight, nor any of the lesser species, it was the Time Lords war to keep their universe in check. And how naive the Humans were to think the war was about freedom! Whoever won, they were to lose. But still they fight. The Doctor had been repulsed by them during his time on Earth, pretending to be civilised but not being any more than animals.

How they had managed to steal a Battle TARDIS from a Celestial Intervention Agent the Time Lords didn't know, though they suspected little more than chance. They did not expect however that The Doctor himself had set up a coup on a Time Lord occupation on one of the Human colonies. Well they weren't just going to give him one, they weren't that stupid. And they were too scared.

There was only one holding bay at the back of the gunship, and there he found it. The Doctor was well past due the upgrade. He didn't even turn to look back at his Type-40. He had already turned all shielding off, very soon it would be impossible to differentiate from the remains of the two ships. No one would miss it. The door of the Battle TARDIS slid closed behind him as he walked into the control room. The Battle TARDIS melted away as the gunship hit the atmosphere of Karn. There were two explosions; the first was the Human gunship's as the fuel tanks caught alight, the second was an energy discharge as a small, blue, wooden police box from Earth in the 1960's fell to pieces.


End file.
